


pink satin

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Bottom Huening Kai, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Top Choi Soobin, bin is just along for the ride, he's a whore your honor, kai is a little baby sub ok, kinda on kai's part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Feeling more than a little out of place in a party his brother had dragged him in,  Soobin wants nothing more than to leave, well, until a gorgeous and almost naked man falls into his lap, that's it.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119
Collections: Anonymous





	pink satin

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going hell for this but so do you. heavy adult theme ahead so if you're uncomfortable with any of the members being sexualized, better get off of my page, thanks.

Never in all of his life would Soobin understand why he let his brother talk him into doing these things, though he supposed that his presence was often necessary, as Yeonjun frequently got far too intoxicated to be trusted with himself.

But then there were times like this, where he decided it would be fun to go to a local college party, even though neither of them ever even went to college, and would be far too old now even if they had. Yeonjun insisted they would be let in as long as they brought drinks, and while Soobin feared the legal repercussions of providing alcohol to minors, he knew they were rich enough to afford to get out of it.

It would have been fine, really- just another eccentric and entertaining Saturday keeping his brother out of trouble- if it weren't for the fact that Yeonjun had picked someone up within five minutes of walking in the door. And wanted to take them home. In the car they took here together. Without telling Soobin. And if this were just a normal college party.

And that was how Soobin ended up abandoned in a basement filled with a bunch of young, intoxicated college students that were starting what was basically an orgy.

In secluded corners, up against walls, on the floor, over every piece of furniture, there were at least two, sometimes more, people making their way through the bases. Loud, obnoxious music with extremely vulgar lyrics was baring and thrumming from what felt like the walls, something that had a fast beat for people who wanted to dance, but was still easy to grind to for the rest. Soobin figured he should just call a taxi, and he reached into his jeans pocket before he realized he had left his phone in the car, along with his wallet, meaning he didn't have any cab fare, either.

Damn his cautious thinking; he had left it there so he wouldn't be pick-pocketed, and now he had to deal without it. He frowned when he felt the foil wrappers in his coat pocket. Yeonjun must have slipped them in there before taking off, a presumptuous parting gift, no doubt.

Not willing to walk home fifteen miles in the cold weather, he decided to walk around and find a surface to sit on that was not being used for pleasure, and held on to the hope that Yeonjun would return for him before too long.

The basement turned out to be more of a sub-floor with a few large, spacious rooms. Soobin retreated towards the back because the music wasn't as loud here, but found there to be far more obscene behavior than the front. The people back here were all either naked or wearing minimal clothing, and some were in little costumes. Keeping his eyes as averted as possible, Soobin walked around until he found a large couch that had a vacated couple seats. It wasn't desirable, as there was a young couple on the other end of it, but it was the only place available, so he took it.

Almost immediately upon sitting down, he was propositioned by two different girls, and while they were both very attractive by anyone's standards, they weren't exactly his type.

As there wasn't much else to do, he started looking around. It was creepy, he was well aware, to be fully dressed and older than anyone there, and on top of that, to be alone and staring around at people, but it was unfortunately unavoidable.

His eyes strayed over to the middle of the room where a few women were dancing seductively, but it wasn't what held his gaze; among all of the girls, there was one guy, scantily clad and dancing along with the music. Soobin tried not to stare, he really did, but there wasn't anything else to look at, and if the man was going to do this kind of thing in a place like this, surely he wasn't bothered by people looking.

The man was very attractive- tall and broad but still look super delicate - and how he moved was hypnotic, suggestively rolling his hips, and gyrating with the upbeat song. It took Soobin a lot longer than it should have to realize that, though he was dancing around so many women, he wasn't really dancing with any of them individually. If anything, he was more a part of the group, just enjoying himself without trying to seduce one of them.

He wondered if that might mean what he hoped it did.

But the small and thoroughly annoying voice of reason in the back of his mind told him it wouldn't have mattered even if the man were gay; it's not like he would want to head in Soobin's direction, or would want to spend this kind of night with someone as out of place as him.

With a jolt, he realized the beautiful man had met his gaze from across the room, and had been holding it for a little while. Soobin started and looked away. His eyes darted around for a bit, uncommitted to anything, before they took a small chance and glanced back up at the man. It was surely just his imagination, but Soobin could have sworn he saw the man smile when their eyes met again. Then, from across the room, the dancing stranger raised his chin in his direction and winked.

No, that couldn't have been for him... but then again, who else could it have been for? A quick glance around told him no one on this side of the room was so much as acknowledging the people moving to the music, let alone watching the male dancer. Aside from himself, of course. Still smirking and keeping eye contact, the man turned more towards Soobin, changing his rhythm from quick gyrations to slow grinding movements, putting on a teasing display with his body.

Unable to look away now, Soobin watched rapturously as the man put on his performance, the whole time thinking that it was for _him_ , for his entertainment, for his pleasure. Something close to longing twisted in his stomach, and suddenly, he started to wonder why the man was still so far away.

Right at that moment, a drunk woman tripped next to Soobin's couch, and with quick reflexes, he managed to catch her before she hit the floor with her face. Another woman came up to her, thanked him, and half-carried, half-dragged the inebriated girl out of the room.

That was a nice save, if he did think so himself, and he hoped the man had seen it. He turned his attention back towards the dance floor, and with a start, he realized the man was gone. Soobin kept scanning the dancers, hoping that maybe he was hidden behind someone, but no luck; a man of that height would have stood out easily among the dancing women.

There was a small sinking feeling in his chest, and he sighed in disappointment; he had thought there was something there- maybe not a romance, but a connection, an attraction of some kind. Now that there was nothing to look at anymore, he decided it would be best to ask for someone's phone to call himself a cab, and pay for the fare when he got home.

He shifted his weight forward to stand up, and reacted without thinking, by grabbing the heavy figure that fell suddenly into his lap before he could tumble to the floor.

"Wow, you're _really_ good at that."

It took him a moment for his brain to catch up with reality. His lap was suddenly full of the dancing man from across the room and _wow_ , he was even more beautiful up close; his face was small, his eyes round and framed by long, thick eyelashes, and his shiny pink lips could make a Cover Girl model burn with envy. He was staring up at Soobin with a smug expression on his face, one that said he saw the way Soobin had reacted when he thought he had left- and he liked it.

Soobin returned his smile easily and got a firmer grip on the man; he wrapped one arm around his back to hold him up and slid the other under both of his knees that were still hanging off the armrest of the couch. He looked down to fully appreciate the stranger's attire; he was wearing tight, pink panties that were styled like a bikini, and when he moved against him, Soobin could feel the satiny material slide smoothly on his pants. He was completely naked otherwise, and Soobin admired his pale skin and slightly muscled figure.

"Is this how you choose your intended dates?" he asked with light amusement in his voice. "Just fall into their laps and hope they'll let you stay there?"

"It's a work-in-progress," the man shrugged and then smirked. "Is it working?" He wriggled his hips against him as he asked, making Soobin chuckle.

"I think so," he said, then added with a mock-serious face, "In any case, I don't plan on letting you up for a while."

Where did this come from? Soobin was usually so awkward and nervous around people, especially those he found so attractive. And yet here he was, with a model-esque man sitting side-saddled in his lap, flirting shamelessly and confidently. There was something about this guy that made him lose his inhibitions more thoroughly than alcohol- and he liked it.

"Good," the man said. "So, uh, you one of those 'no names' types? It's fine if you are, I was just wondering-"

"My name is Soobin," he told him, and he waited; he always got a confused look at the first mention of his name. But the man just grinned at him.

"Nice to meet you, Soobin," he smiled at him. "I'm Kai."

As if he were waiting to do so, Kai sat up, gripping both of Soobin's shoulders for balance as he swung one of his knees over Soobin's thighs, straddling him. Soobin reached for his hips instinctively, and was surprised how easy it was to guide him down to a comfortable sitting position, like they were supposed to be this way. With a playful grin, Kai rolled his hips down, not hard, but just enough to graze against him, and Soobin responded by squeezing his hips and trying to pull him down harder. The deer-eyed man only laughed and resisted, before lifting up a little and wiggling his hips teasingly.

If Soobin had one gift to his credit, it was the ability to read people, and while it came in handy for his work, he rarely had the chance to use it on such attractive men that were sitting in his lap and teasing him. An intuition of his suggested something to him, and he squinted his eyes at Kai, his head tilted as he assessed the man in front of him, before he decided to try something.

"Sit down," he said, his voice just low enough to sound like an order, but his expression not serious, making it easy to ignore or mock should Kai choose not to do it. Kai stilled, and Soobin watched with something that felt like triumph as his pupils dilated and his eyes widened. Then he obeyed, lowering himself down to Soobin's lap. His guess was right- this man wanted to follow orders. He wanted to follow _Soobin's_ orders.

Suddenly, this wasn't a night of inconsideration and frustration- it was a night of possibilities, and chances, and why not?'s.

He looked pointedly down at Kai's parted lips, and watched as a pink tongue darted out to lick over them slowly. When he met his eyes again, Soobin asked him without words, and Kai replied by leaning forward and placing his full lips against Soobin's own.

At first, he had thought he had been the one who hummed into the kiss- Kai tasted so unexpectedly sweet- but as he felt the vibrations on his lips, he realized the pleased sound had come from the other. Warm hands moved from Soobin's shoulders and ran smoothly down his chest as the kiss deepened. They pressed and moved their lips together before Soobin licked his tongue over his bottom lip. Kai immediately opened for him, and Soobin smirked at his willingness, his _eagerness_ to do what Soobin wanted of him without his having to ask.

The sweet taste of the man grew stronger the deeper into his mouth he explored; Soobin traced his tongue over Kai's, curled it up to lick along the hard ridges on the roof of his mouth, and delighting in the little shiver it earned him.

The man rolled his hips down again, just once before going still; it wasn't a tease, though, and something hot twisted inside of him when Soobin recognized the gesture as one of a question- Kai was asking for permission to keep going. Soobin groaned into Kai's open mouth as he flexed his fingers on his hips, encouraging him to repeat the movement, giving the stranger his approval to keep grinding against him.

Slowly, Kai set a pace with his hips, rolling down on Soobin's lap, his movements matching the rhythm of the music. It was like his dance from earlier, only it was far better now that they could feel each other. They broke the kiss as their adrenaline picked up, the need to catch their breath just barely greater than their need to keep kissing, but they didn't pull far away; they breathed each others' air as they panted from their combined arousal.

Soobin could feel Kai's erection rubbing against his abdomen, and _god_ , he was so hard. His own finger nails were digging into the panties at Kai's hips as he gripped and pulled the man against him. He wished he could feel more of his body weight, more of his pressure against his own arousal, but the sensation was effectively dulled by his slacks.

"You're wearing too many clothes," the man said suddenly, sounding irritated as he voiced exactly what Soobin had been thinking. Soobin chucked again as the grinding stopped for the moment.

"You wanna help me fix that?" Soobin asked him, his lips curled up in a barely-there smirk.

Wet and abused lips curled into a grin as Kai pressed his palms flat against his chest again, dragging them upwards until they reached the lapels of his coat. His fingers dug under the thick cotton material and he pushed it up and off Soobin's shoulders, assisting him shrug out of his coat, and putting it on the back of the couch. Next to follow was his shirt. Kai traced the buttons with his thumb before undoing them, and his cheek brushed against Soobin's when he leaned forward to remove the clothing.

Kai looked at him with the smallest pause of uncertainty, like he didn't know what to do next, and Soobin remembered.

"Take my pants off, Kai," he said. He was surprised how easy it felt, giving such orders, and even more surprised to see them followed to quickly. Pleased, he felt Kai's hands travel back down his torso.

The way Kai touched him as he went from task to task, as if he didn't want to have to take his hands off of him, made Soobin feel amazing; how he had managed to catch Kai's attention at all was a question in and of itself, but to be the center of it was another matter altogether. Deft fingers undid his belt buckle, button, and zipper, and Soobin sighed as the pressure in his slacks loosened. When his pants were opened, Kai shifted his weight and stood up, gripping Soobin's waistband and pulling it slowly down his thighs. He kicked them off to the side once they hit the floor.

Soobin reached for Kai's hips to guide him back onto his lap, but Kai resisted, and stayed where he was. Worried that he might have done something wrong, Soobin looked up into his face, expecting to see second thoughts crossing his expression. There was definitely a bit of hesitation there, but he felt relieved when he saw Kai smirking at him, trying to still look confident.

He was about to ask what was wrong when suddenly, holding his gaze, Kai started to sink to his knees. He placed his hands on Soobin's knees, his thumb lightly stroking his skin, as he looked up at him.

"Is this okay?"

It was all Soobin could do not to laugh; did Kai really have to ask that? Couldn't he see the physical proof just a few feet away from his face just how okay he was with this? Though, he did understand the question- even appreciated it- after all, Soobin had come here alone, and was obviously not aware of what would be featured at this party.

Gently, he ran his fingers through Kai's long, messy curled hair and nodded.

Confidence (and a bit of smugness) overtook Kai's features as he smiled more genuinely at him. He parted Soobin's knees with his hands, still keeping his eyes on his, as he ran his palms over his inner thighs towards his prominently tented boxers.

When his splayed hands framed his crotch, Kai turned his full focus to Soobin's erection, looking at the outline of it and licking his lips for show. Leaning down, Kai pressed soft kisses up his inner thighs, stopping when he got to the waistband of his boxers, biting them with his teeth and pulling Soobin's underwear down just enough to free his hard cock.

Looking up through his eyelashes seductively, Kai licked the flat of his tongue up the side of his length, circled his head and slid over the slit before going down the other side. It was all Soobin could do not to squirm under Kai's mouth as that tongue traveled back up, this time along the underside of his cock, wriggling the tip teasingly at the sensitive bundle of nerves under the head.

Finally, warm, wet lips kissed over the tip of his erection before spreading and sinking down on it. Soobin groaned and thread the fingers of one hand through Kai's curly hair, moving with his head as he bobbed up and down slowly. Kai's mouth was hot and tight and perfect. The pressure tightened as he sucked down, and his tongue swirled over his head when he came up.

It took a moment to realize Kai was not using his hands; they were still resting on his inner thighs as Kai worked him over faster with only his mouth.

Soobin was panting under Kai ministrations, and he would be sure to congratulate himself later on his own self-control for not thrusting up into Kai's perfect face, especially when the beautiful man took him all the way down his throat and held it there, before swallowing around him and coming back up for breath. Kai worked him over with a tight fist, keeping the same fast pace, as his eyes met Soobin's; they were half-lidded, the pupils blown wide with excitement. He also noticed how flushed his cheeks were, and how his chest rose and fell with his quick breathing through swollen, full lips from his exertion. God, he was so beautiful.

When Kai made to take him back into his mouth, Soobin stopped him with the hand in his hair; he tugged, not hard, just enough to get the man's attention, and waited for deer-eyes to meet his again.

"Get up here, Kai."

Always quick to obey, Kai practically crawled up into Soobin's lap, resuming his straddling position. He put his palms flat against his chest again, moving them in wide, slow strokes up and down his torso, and Soobin liked the feel of them as Kai touched him. He traced his own hands up and down Kai's thighs, smiling at how the man tensed the closer he got to his panties, and relaxed and when he moved away. He did this a few times, each time getting closer and closer to Kai's erection, but not quite touching it. His thumbs skimmed the crease of his thighs, working their way just under the hemline of his underwear, relishing in the way it made Kai squirm.

Soobin looked down at him, seeing just how hard Kai had gotten; his pink, satin panties were fully stretched, and Soobin could see the full outline of Kai's length through the material. There was a dark spot at the end where he was leaking from the tip, and Soobin took a finger and lightly circled over it.

Kai mewled at the too-light touch, slightly moving from his perfect position on his lap, and Soobin removed his hand. He took Kai by the chin and made him meet his eye.

"Stay still."

He released Kai's face when he felt him nod, the man's hands moving to grip his shoulders, as if bracing himself for whatever Soobin was going to do to him. With his first finger, Soobin traced lightly over the length of Kai's hardness, reveling in the gasp it earned him. He felt the satiny material shift as his dick twitched at the touch, and he traveled back up to the dark wet spot turning the panties a darker shade of pink.

Soobin had never been the teasing type; he had never much had the patience to wind someone up so thoroughly. Now he was very much enjoying how the smallest of his efforts was causing Kai so much pleasure. Warm puffs of breath blew over his face as Kai panted, his body trembling just slightly with the effort of holding still, his fingers digging into the muscle of his shoulders, and it delighted him to know Kai was struggling.

A thought occurred to him then that this was going to be the only time he ever got with Kai. He didn't want to rush this; he was going to take his time.

Seeing Kai's reactions, his self-restraint, only spurred Soobin on as he continued to trace over his erection delicately and deliberately. Kai let out a groan when his finger moved along the outline and circled over his head. He pressed a little harder in the more sensitive spots, rubbing firmly into his slit and wriggling his fingertip against the bundle of nerves under his head in short, fast touches, knowing the friction from the satin would feel agonizingly amazing.

Suddenly, Kai leaned forward, tucking his face into Soobin's neck, and giving a short, desperate whine.

" _Please_ ," Kai whispered against his ear. "Soobin, please."

Soobin tried not to grin at how breathless he sounded, or how much he liked having Kai beg.

Not wanting to draw out the teasing for too long, despite how enjoyable it was, Soobin switched from delicate touches to firm strokes using his whole hand.  
He felt a full-body shiver travel through Kai's body at the touch, and he changed his mind on the stance of Kai keeping still.

"You can move now, Kai," he whispered hotly in his ear, and he grinned when Kai immediately started rocking his hips against his palm, letting out a short, pleasured sound at the friction. He let the man rock into his hand until he felt the movements become too desperate- he didn't want this ending too soon, after all.

Soobin could feel his own hardness start to ache from neglect, and he figured it was time to stop teasing Kai and switch to giving them what they both wanted.

What Soobin _hoped_ they both wanted.

They were both caught up in the moment, and he didn't want to ruin it by being so blunt, or end it by being too forward. Was it safe to assume Kai wanted to go all the way? No, he needed to make sure.

Reluctantly, he removed his palm away from Kai, earning him a frustrated whine that make him smirk, and he wrapped one arm around the man's back, pulling him close enough so that their chests touched. With his other hand, the one that had been stroking Kai just moments ago, he held his chin and brought their lips together.

When they were both effectively breathless, he pulled back and held Kai's gaze. Slowly, deliberately, he trailed the hand on Kai's back lower, stopping it right above his panties. With his thumb, he skimmed just inside the waistline suggestively, asking with his eyes if this was okay, if continuing further was something that Kai wanted. So far, Soobin had been the one calling the shots, but now he was asking for permission, asking Kai how far he wanted this to go.

He watched Kai's expression for any sign of displeasure as he lowered his hand further, placing his palm inside his panties and over his ass- his firm, warm, perfect ass- and squeezing.

The easy grin on Kai's face was a very welcome sight, and Soobin felt relief spread through him when he saw the man nod.

It was consent enough.

Releasing a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, Soobin leaned forward and resumed his kiss with Kai. A small sound escaped him when Kai started moving against him again, rolling his hips down in a dirty grind that hit Soobin in all the right places. Now that he had the go-ahead, he was becoming impatient. He placed his other hand inside Kai's panties, gripping his cheeks and pulling him closer, and smirked when it made Kai moan into his mouth.

God, Kai was so hot against him, and he wanted that heat all around him. The need was growing; he needed to sink into him, needed to be inside this perfect creature writhing in his lap and driving him to do things he never thought himself capable of doing, but to do that, first he needed to open Kai up.

The problem struck him like a punch to the gut- to ease Kai open, he needed lube, and that wasn't something he just happened to carry around in his pocket, and given Kai's attire, he doubted he had a tube hidden somewhere on him. Damn Yeonjun, couldn't he have also left him a packet?

With a groan, he leaned back, relocating his hands to Kai's waist, and tried to get himself under control enough to explain the problem to Kai.

"Did- did you change your mind?" Kai asked hesitantly through his panting.

The question caught Soobin off guard, and it took him a moment to understand was Kai was asking. Change his mind? Of course he hadn't changed his mind, there was nothing in that moment that he wanted more than to move forward, but he just didn't see how they could- not painlessly, anyway, but hurting Kai was not an option.

"What?" Soobin asked. "No, no, of course not, I just-" he sighed. "Kai, I don't have anything to- to prep you with." He muttered the last part, not as embarrassed as he was frustrated; they had done all of that just to stop here, wanting so much to take the last step, but not able to.

Well, it wasn't like they couldn't make due with other things; sure it wouldn't be as fun, but he knew he wouldn't object to getting Kai off with his hands, and Kai's mouth had felt so amazing.

Soobin was so caught up in trying to figure out their other options that he hadn't registered that Kai had taken his right hand with his left, and was leading it back inside his panties, or the way he was watching him; a devious smirk played over the man's face, and Soobin knew Kai was studying his face, waiting for his reaction to something, but was confused as to what that might be. Did he expect Soobin to finger him without any lube? He didn't understand, and was just about to ask, when Kai pressed his fingers against his slick hole.

Soobin started when he felt it; carefully, he traced a finger over Kai's entranced, feeling how slippery it was, how open. Logically, he knew what it meant, but the gravity of it was slow sinking into him; Kai was already prepped. He must have touched himself earlier that night, hoping his night would have ended up right where he was now- in another man's lap, waiting to get fucked.

The look he gave Kai was one of sheer amazement, and the man simply grinned back, satisfied with Soobin's reaction. Without any further prompting, Soobin eased one finger in, grinning himself when it caused Kai's body to shudder and his eyes to close with a gasp. Soobin pulled the finger back out slowly, feeling just how loose Kai was, and just how slick; he was still determined not to proceed if he didn't think he was prepped enough. When his finger continued to slide back and forth with ease, he added another.

Again, it went in easy, and Soobin sighed with excitement as he started working both fingers in and out. Kai let out a soft moan and leaned forward, pressing his face against Soobin's neck, and placing encouraging kisses there. Again, the night's possibilities started forming in Soobin's mind, and he couldn't wait to take advantage of them.

There was just a little resistance at the entrance of the third finger, causing Kai to gasp. The movement slowed a little, and Soobin let Kai control the pace with his grinding. When Soobin believed Kai to be loose enough, he carefully withdrew his fingers and pulled his hand from the pink panties. He leaned back enough to encourage Kai to look at him, and felt a tightness in his chest at the man's appearance.

Kai looked wrecked; his cheeks were flushed, eyes dark and have-lidded, lips red from kissing against the stubble at Soobin's neck and jawline- everything about him was so beautiful, it caught Soobin's breath, and he immediately moved forward and took those abused lips with his own.

This was it. Everything that had happened so far was pushing towards this moment. Pulling away from Kai's tempting mouth just enough to see what he was doing, he reached behind him for his coat, feeling along the material until he found his pocket. After a bit of rummaging, he pulled out a foil-wrapped condom and turned back towards Kai. Before he could even move it to the other hand and open it, however, Kai took it from him, and ripped the packet open with his teeth.

With a quick look to make sure his actions were welcome, Kai reached down and pulled Soobin's boxers down further before taking his erection in hand and rolling the condom on him. When it was in place, Kai fisted him a few times to remove any air pockets and to spread the lube on the condom around.

Kai looked up at Soobin intently as he placed one hand on his shoulder for balance and raised himself up on his knees. Hands automatically moved to Kai's hip, holding him firmly, and guiding him over his lap. They held each others gaze as Kai pushed his panties out of the way, lining Soobin's cock with his entrance and slowly started lowering himself down.

There was a bit of resistance at first, and they both gasped when they felt Kai's opening give way. God, even after being prepped twice, he was still so tight. Soobin flexed his fingers over Kai's hips, more to keep his control than to force him down further. He fought the impulse to roll his eyes back, instead keeping them open on focused on Kai's face. The man's eyes were closed, his mouth slack, as he steadily took more of Soobin into him.

When he bottomed out, Kai stilled and tried to catch his breath while Soobin stroked the heated skin over the man's hips and thighs soothingly. After a few moments- painfully long though they were- Kai finally opened his eyes, and flashed Soobin a familiar smirk before he started rolling his hips.

It was a slow movement, easy and almost teasing. Kai placed both hands on his shoulders and Soobin looked down between them. This was definitely a sight he was determined to commit to memory; the one of a beautiful man in his lap, riding him, while his cock strained a pain of satiny pink panties. Everything about this moment was perfect.

Gradually, the pace increased as Kai rolled his hips down a little faster. His easy sighs turned to soft grunts with easy movement, until suddenly, he stopped, and pressed himself against Soobin's chest. Then, almost self-consciously, Kai glanced behind him at the room. Soobin almost started; in all of the excitement, he had completely forgotten that they were surrounded by so many other people. He remembered now, though, and did a quick look around.

No one was really looking at them, not anymore than they were looking at the other couples going at it in the wide room, but there was something about the way Kai shivered when he turned back towards Soobin that gave the man pause.

Of course. How could it have taken so long for him to figure out? Kai came to this place- an obvious sex party- dressed in nothing but pink panties and already prepped. Then he dropped himself into the lap of (possibly) the first man to show him any interest, and now they were having sex in front of several strangers- Kai clearly got off on exhibitionism. The idea that so many people could be watching him right now excited him.

He wished he had known sooner.

"Did you see that, Kai?" Soobin whispered hotly against his ear, delighting in the way the man stilled and looked up at him almost hopefully while he looked towards the back of the basement. "All those people in the back that are watching you right now?"

Kai let out a short groan and looked at Soobin almost disbelievingly before he leaned forward and pressed his face against his neck. Soobin loved being right.

"They've been watching you for a while, now. I bet they wish they were me, bet they all want to be with you like this," Soobin smirked when Kai started moving again, a little more enthusiastically than he had before, while emitting little breathy whimpers under his ear. "I bet you get this all the time, don't you? Everywhere you go, just make people want you.

"Did the same to me, didn't you, Kai? When I was watching you dance. You caught me looking right at you, and put on a little show for me. And you like it, don't you, baby? You like stealing people's attention, making everyone stare, like they are now. You should see them, Kai, the way they're watching you while you fuck yourself down on me."

Kai let out a loud moan at that last part, and apparently wanting to see for himself, made to turn around again. Not wanting to ruin the fun, Soobin stopped him by grabbing the back of his head and forcing him back down.

"I think you've had enough teasing people, Kai. Better keep moving, don't want to lose their attention."

With that, Kai resettled himself, putting more weight on his knees for better control, but not getting as much leverage as he could with Soobin still holding his head. Not that he seemed to mind, fully determined to give his potential audience a better show as he raised himself up, and slammed back down at a rougher, harder pace. Soobin couldn't have held back his gasp if he tried as Kai kept moving against him, effectively fucking himself over and over on Soobin's cock.

"That's it baby," Soobin panted. "Give them a good show, make it so they can't look away."

" _Fuck_ , Soobin," Kai said around a moan.

Oh, shit. Being so caught up in Kai and his kinks, he hadn't noticed at first, but now that they were really moving, it appeared they really were starting to draw a bit of attention. Given that they were the only two men fucking each other in the room (that Soobin could notice anyway) and that Kai really was such a sight, it was easy to see why they were interested.

So they wanted to see Kai. And Kai wanted to be seen. Soobin smirked as the plan played itself out in Soobin's head.

"Alright, baby," Soobin whispered, tightening his arm around Kai's waist to still his humping and gripping his hair to pull his head back. "How about we give them something to really look at? That sound good to you, Kai?"

There was an eagerness in Kai's eyes as a pink tongue darting out to wet his full, red lips and he nodded.

"Good."

Reaching behind him again, he pulled his coat, mindful of Kai's position, draped it on the floor because really, who knew what was down there? Ignoring Kai's mild confused look for the moment, he turned to grab the throw pillow that had been placed on the back of the couch, dropping it just in front of his spread legs on the floor. Kai watched him move about, trying to figure out what he was setting up, but it wasn't until Soobin gave him his next order that he understood.

"Lean back," Soobin told him. "All the way."

Kai's eyes went wide momentarily in surprise before looking at Soobin with excitement. He gave Soobin a quick, messy, heated kiss before obeying. His movements were a bit hesitant at first, understandable, but Soobin assured him by whispering that he had him, and he wouldn't let him fall. Arms supporting Kai's waist, Soobin slowly encouraged him until finally, Kai was resettled.

It was quite the display, even more so than he had hoped for, with Kai leaning all the way off the couch, his head on the pillow on the floor, his upper body bracketed by Soobin's spread shins, his legs divided at Soobin's waist and hanging in the air. Soobin had had to scoot further to the front of the couch to keep them connected, and marveled at the sight under him.

Kai was upside down, his knees slightly bent with the gravity from the position, exposing himself completely to Soobin. The new position had certainly caught the attention of even more people, but Soobin couldn't even care; he felt like all of it was just for him, and they could look all they wanted to at what he got to have. They were still connected, and Soobin could see it perfectly, Kai's panties still shoved to the side to make room for Soobin's dick, the front strained with Kai's own arousal, where the dark, wet spot had grown in size.

When his eye had had their fill, he looked down at Kai to find the man looking up at him, and Soobin felt he was studying his reaction. It was a bit of a surprise; Soobin had been expecting him to be watching the room, taking in all of the new attention, but he was watching him instead. Soobin didn't know what to make of that.

"You good, baby?" Soobin asked, making sure Kai was comfortable before they started again. With a confirmation nod, Soobin wrapped his hands until Kai's thighs, getting a good grip, before he started rocking into him.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Kai gasped, slanting his eyebrows, and still looking up at Soobin.

"Look at them, Kai," Soobin said. "Look at how they're all watching you."

Kai gave a small start, as if snapping out of a trance and remembering where he was, before slowly, and almost shyly, looking towards the back of the room. There was sizable group blatantly ogling them now, and Kai let out a pleased sound when he noticed them. A blush crept up Kai's cheeks and over his neck and chest; it was clear that he hadn't expected so many would really be looking, and his eyes quickly darted away.

Feeling Kai was starting to slip too far down, Soobin gripped him under his thighs, and hitched him up a bit before thrusting harder into him. The slight change in the angle seemed to agree with Kai, who suddenly shut his eyes and cried out, his legs jerking upward. Please at his reaction, Soobin continued the rhythm, watching the man fall apart under him.

Warm, desperate hands reached up and gripped the back of Soobin's as Kai tried to find something to hold on to. A litany of curses and slurred words that Soobin couldn't make out tumbled out of Kai's mouth with each movement against him.

"Oh god, oh god, _Soobin, yes, fuck,_ " Kai moaned, getting steadily louder and louder, and Soobin could tell he was getting close even before he suddenly reached for his erection.

"Ah-ah, Kai," Soobin chastised. "Not like that."

Kai looked up at him, and Soobin had to hold back a smirk when he saw how hard Kai was trying to focus when he was so strung out and almost out of his mind with pleasure.

"Don't touch yourself, Kai," Soobin told him. "I wanna make you finish like this, Wanna see you come untouched, all over yourself."

" _Fuck,_ " Kai bit out through gritted teeth, his eyes rolling back as he fought to obey, and resisted touching himself like he wanted to so badly.

Soobin rewarded him with dirty talk, and by fucking into him even harder.

"That's right Kai," he said. "So good for me, wanna see you come all over yourself, just from this, just from my cock. God, you take it so good, look at you, everyone is. Everyone wants you so bad, Kai. Wanna come apart for them, Kai? Wanna give them a good show?"

It caught Soobin off-guard when Kai suddenly shook his head, and he paused in his thrusting, almost worried that he had gone too far, or said something wrong.

"No," Kai gasped out. "Not for them. For you. Wanna come for you, Soobin."

For a moment, a small moment, Soobin just stared at him, and then it was like something in him snapped, and suddenly, Soobin was leaning forward, pressing himself over Kai's body. With some short rearranging and adjusting, Soobin laid into Kai, hard.

Kai wrapped his arms around Soobin's neck, pulling him in closer, as Soobin buried his face in Kai's neck, kissing the warm, pale skin there right at the big mole under his jaw. The man under him was full on moaning, his head thrown back, his eyes closed, no longer giving the slightest fuck about who else might be watching; they were alone, as far as either of them were concerned.

Their orgasms hit them hard, Kai's first, his whole body tensing up right before his release, grunting Soobin's name as he came all over their stomachs. He went lax immediately after, but still held onto Soobin's neck as the other man kept thrusting into Kai's now pliant and loose body.

"Come on, Soobin," Kai whispered lazily into his ear. "Come for me."

As if waiting to hear to words, Soobin suddenly seized up, his mouth falling open in a silent scream before he followed Kai over the edge. A few moments of pure bliss and satisfaction before collapsing on top of Kai, who supported his weight easily.

Soobin wasn't sure how long it took him to come back down; he was sure it was only a few seconds, but it felt much longer, and when he did, he could feel warm fingers rearranging his hair and tracing light patterns over his back. He could have easily fallen asleep in that moment, but knew that he had to move know, or he really might have done so.

Carefully, he shifted his weight to one elbow, and eased out of Kai, using his other hand to remove the condom from his softening dick, and discarding it somewhere near the couch. He'd get it when they got up.

He looked up at Kai then, and found the man watching him with an expression Soobin didn't recognize right away, and the man quickly changed it into an easy smile before he could figure out what it was.

Kai hummed as he leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to Soobin's lips.

"Yep," Kai said with a nod. " _Definitely_ good at that."

Soobin shook his head with a small laugh as he leaned back and gave the man room to finish adjusting himself. Curiously, he spared a glance around. People weren't looking at them like they were earlier, but he still caught a few smirks thrown in their direction. He got up then, and started to dress.

When he went to grab his shirt, he found Kai already holding it out to him, and instead of taking it, he turned and let Kai put it on him. He wasn't sure why, but he liked the way it felt, having Kai help him dress. He shook his coat out before draping it over his arm, still too hot to put it on, and then there was a small pause.

The music was still loud, people were still dancing or fucking around them, the intoxicated college party was still in full swing around them, but Soobin felt that it was all different now. Now he knew he should leave, but at the same time, he didn't want to. He could tell Kai felt the awkwardness, too, in the way he shifted his weight, and didn't look Soobin in the eye.

"So, uh," Kai said with a laugh, rubbing his hand over the back of his head. "Thanks for the good time, I guess."

Soobin had always been good at reading people, had always relied on his instinct to tell him when something was a good idea or not. He ignored all of the parts of him that told him not to do it, because he knew, if he didn't, he might never see Kai again, and so even if it was a bad idea, he had to do it.

He reached forward with both hands, holding Kai's face before he leaned in and kissed him, before he had the chance to walk away, before he had the chance to leave.

The man still against him, and a small flare of panic flashed through Soobin's chest, because this was a bad idea. All Kai wanted was a good time on a fun night with a stranger he'd never have to see again, not to have some older guy become attached and try to convince him they should in fact see each other several more times. But then Kai started to kiss him back, and all of that doubt melted away as the kiss grew.

When they were out of breath, Soobin eased back just enough to meet Kai's eye. He could feel Kai's hands entangled in his shirt under the coat he had helped him put on, and that's when he saw it again- that look from before. Kai was looking up at him with what Soobin now recognized as uncertainty, and maybe a bit of hope, and Soobin knew- the desire to see each other again wasn't one sided.

He grinned at Kai, placing a small, short kiss to his lips again, because really, he couldn't stay away.

"Would you like a ride home?" Soobin asked him.

"Uh," Kai started. "I really shouldn't, not like- well, _this_." Kai glanced down at his attire. "My clothes kind of got messed up earlier, and I didn't plan that far ahead."

"You could get a change of clothes at my house," Soobin suggested. "You know, if you wanted to."

There was something more in his suggestion, and Soobin hoped it was picked up on. Kai smiled up at him at the offer, and wrapped his arms around Soobin's neck.

"Yeah," he said. "Yeah, I want to."

Soon, Soobin had wrapped Kai up in his coat, and lead the way out front, where he was able to call them a taxi. After a quick shower each, and a new change in clothes, Kai and Soobin ended up staying on the couch, talking most of the night. Turned out Kai was a bit older than he looked, just two years younger than Soobin. They talked about their family, Kai telling stories about his genius adopted brother, Soobin informing him of his occasionally dangerous, but well-intentioned big brother, and they joked about how those who would probably get along great.

Sometime around five in the morning, Kai had fallen asleep snuggled up next to Soobin on the couch, while Soobin played with his hair.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he decided to forgive Yeonjun before he fell asleep.


End file.
